Face past for future
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua had a dark past that he never tells anyone, not even his own family. But when a presence of someone brought it up, what will Killua do about it? Killua X FemGon (yinyang pair) with two of my OC's Kallua and Killia in Gakuen Alice world. OOC and AU. First story with Gakuen Alice Crossover
Everything is fine in the place called Gakuen Alice, a school where everyone was all Alice users. Alice is mostly referred as the mysterious power and the person who owns it. In there, most students are all isolated from the real world and they are all separated from their parents either until graduation or losing their Alice.

Currently a girl with long flowing silver hair at age 10 are walking around the hallway. Her hazel eyes are shining as she sees her friends.

"Mikan, Hotaru. Good morning" She greets with an angelic smile, successfully made some boys blush at that.

"Morning Killia" Mikan, the girl with brown pigtails hair greets back the moment her caramel eyes sees Killia while Hotaru, a girl with short raven hair and amethyst eyes simply nodded as greetings.

"Today we will have biology lesson. Your father would be teaching, how nice" Mikan said as she whine.

Hotaru seems annoyed at Mikan's whining "Shut up idiot" Hotaru began to fire her baka gun towards Mikan.

"That hurts!" Mikan wails more which makes Killia gently pat Mikan's head to cheer her up.

As the school bell rings, all students go inside the classroom. The moment the biology teacher steps in, all female population in class sigh in adoration, except for Hotaru and Killia.

"Killua-senseiii~" The girls said in chorus, causing the short, spiky silver hair man with sapphire eyes smiling gently which made the girls squeal louder.

"Dad, don't forget about your promise alright" Killia said as she looks at her father.

Killua smiled at that "Of course I won't, but first, we have a sudden test right now so take the test paper and all of you better not cheat or I will let you guys taste my electric shock"

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Almost everyone went shock at the sudden test since no one predicts it. Heck, if they did, no one would complain and they would be prepared already.

"Dad! You didn't say anything about a test!" Killia protest as she sees the test paper.

Killua smirked at that" Just because you are my daughter, doesn't mean you are going to get a special treatment. Just do the test now"

Killia grumbled as she tries to answer the test, the same with everyone who's grumbling as well. Some of them try to cheat but Killua's sharp eyes easily caught them causing him to show his electricity Alice, making them thinks twice about cheating.

Occasionally, Killua would glance and smile at his daughter. It's true that in gakuen alice, students are supposed to be separated from their parents but both of Killia's parents are Alice users and the gakuen alice are in shortage of teachers which is why Killia could see both of her parents anytime since they become the teacher in Gakuen Alice. Some of her classmates feel jealous at that though most of them are about Killia having a very handsome father.

"Alright, times up. No more writing!" Killua ordered causing the students to drop their pencils then letting him to collect the test papers.

"I'm beat" Killia complained as she looks at her unfinished test paper.

Killua chuckles at that at slightly ruffles Killia's hair "Alright, good work. See you after school later"

Killia beamed at that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys are not needed!" Killia glared at some of her classmates, Mikan and Hotaru .Kilia thought this day she would spend some time in Central Town together with her father as promised but she didn't expect Mikan and Hotaru to come as well.

Mikan whines more at that "Ehh~ but you are always together with your father. You are even lives in the house with your parents instead of the dorm" Mikan pointed out.

"Well my parents are always busy too, being a teacher and such. It wasn't easy for them to have a free time for me too" Killia countered.

"Now, Now Killia. The more the merrier right? Don't you think so?" Killua said, trying to calm his daughter.

"But Dad~ I wish to spend the day only with two of us. It has been quite a long time ever since we both hang out together" Killia said, glaring at the ground.

Killua stifle a laugh at that, his daughter can be look so cute and demanding sometimes. As Killua tries to calm his laughter, he sees more of Killia's classmates are coming.

"Killia, are you inviting Natsume, Ruka and Yoichi as well?" Killua said, recognizing both Natsume, the boy with short raven hair and crimson eyes with fire alice and Yoichi, a 3 year old boy with short, gray hair and emerald eyes with Ghost controlling Alice whom look up to Natsume as older brothe. The two of them are in dangerous ability class and Killua knows them because he is also a substitute teacher at dangerous ability class after Persona with Mark of Death Alice but he also recognizes Ruka, a boy with blonde hair and sapphire eyes like him who is cradling a rabbit. He has animal Pheromone Alice and belongs to Somatic class but he is famous as Natsume's best friend.

Killia grumbles more as more of her classmates coming and didn't let her having some time together with her father "Why are all of you here?" Killia said, darting her eyes towards her classmates.

"This place is not yours anyway" Natsume rolled his eyes as he said it which made Yoichi does the same.

"Well, we are here to accompany Yoichi to buy some Howalons" Ruka said as he pet his rabbit.

"Howalons store is that way" Killia said as she pointed at the stall that sells Howalons.

Mikan eyes glitters at that "I want some too"

Killua slightly chuckles now as he stares at his students. As he looks around his surroundings, his eyes widen as he sees a figure that seems very familiar to him.

He thought he was hallucinating as he sees a boy with middle school uniform. He has pale skin that is in par with Killua. He has similar short spiky hair like him but it is followed by long straight silver hair with sideburns. His similar sapphire eyes are looking around the unfamiliar environment but the moment his eyes darted on Killua, his eyes turn dark and void, full of anger and hatred. Killua felt shiver down his spine and goes stiff, as the boy is very familiar for him but he was in denial that he is someone whom he knows.

Natsume glance at his teacher and find it odd that he seems spacing out. He follows his teacher gaze and sees the cause.

"Killua-sensei, why are you staring at Kallua-senpai? Is it because it's your first time meeting him?" Natsume asked as he keeps his eyes on his senpai whom had left.

Killua widen his eyes more if possible as he heard the name. Not long, seems Mikan, Killia and Hotaru was shocked as well.

"Eh? Natsume! Did you just call someone a senpai!?" Mikan yelled in disbelief since Natsume never ever call someone with a senpai title before.

"Wow, if Natsume call him senpai, he must be really respected by Natsume" Killia said in amaze tone.

"How unbelievable" Hotaru said in disbelief.

Meanwhile Killua had mixed feelings `is he really, what I think he is? But that is impossible!' Killua thought.

After a moment, Killua look at Natsume "Natsume, did you just said his name was, Kallua?"

Natsume nodded "Yeah, he just transferred a week ago in the middle school section. He is also in dangerous ability class with Blue Fire Alice. Yoichi likes him too and he is not annoying so we are fine with each other" Natsume said and Yoichi nodded to confirm it.

"I see, it's quite fitting" Killua mumbled but Killia hears it.

"What do you mean with fitting?" Killia asked which made Killua flinch.

"Nothing, it's nothing" Killua said "Sorry Killia but I think I need to do something now. We will resume our hang out next time, you can hang out with your friends for now"

Killia look disappointed "Ehhh?"

"Sorry Killia. See you later alright" Killua said as he dash off, leaving Killia with her friends, ignoring Killia's protest.

`I can't believe it! He was alive!? How the hell did that happened!?' Killua thought as he runs, trying to find Kallua.

Alas, he couldn't find him. While Killia is in bad mood the moment she was home which made Killua keep apologizing and promises to bought something nice for her to make it up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Say, what should we do now at this break time?" Killua mumbling out loud as she sways her legs in boredom.

"Hmm, not sure" Mikan said as she yawn in boredom.

"We have another test coming up" Hotaru said as she opens the math textbook.

"NO! no more test!" Mikan yelled which made Hotaru baka-gun Mikan again, as usual.

It was then the door opened, revealing Kallua goes inside their classroom.

"Eh? Why is a middle school student here?" Nonoko, the blue hair girl with Chemistry alice asked.

"He is quite handsome though" Anna, the pink hair girl with Cooking Alice said.

"Senpai, is something the matter?" Natsume who is reading the manga, look up towards Kallua.

The class frozen stiff, seems still surprised at Natsume calling someone with a senpai title.

"I'm only here to give these files for the class president" Kallua said as he look towards Yuu, the class president known as iinchou with Illusion Alice.

"Ah right, thank you" Yuu said as he takes and check the files.

It was then Killia started to come towards Kallua.

"What is it?" Kallua asked, raise his eyebrow in question. In his mind, he is surprised to see the similarity between him and her.

"You look so much alike with my dad" Killia said as she looks up and circling around Kallua which made him quite uncomfortable.

"Who's your dad?" Kallua asked, somehow not wanting to know but he wants to know too.

"Oh, his name is Killua Zaoldyeck. I'm sure you will know him, he will teach the middle school soon" Killia said with a smile.

All of a sudden Kallua giving a death glare which made Killia terrified. Kallua grit his teeth then slam his fist towards the nearby table, causing it to crack. The whole class staring at Kallua in fear at that action.

"I'm not the same! DON'T YOU DARE SAYING THAT WE ARE THE SAME BECAUSE IT DISGUSTS ME! NOT IN MY LIFE I WISH TO BE THE SAME AS HIM!" Kallua exclaims loudly in anger tone

The class goes silent at that, Kallua realizes he had been overreacted. He tries to compose himself but failed as he sees Killia is now glaring at him though Kallua's glare is far more terrifying than hers.

"Don't you dare say that! How could you insult my dad like that! I can't believe you! What did he ever do to you!?" Killia exclaims though afterwards she trembles in fear as Kallua is now glaring at her again.

"What did he do? Plain and simple" Kallua said, still glaring as he said the next words which made Killia and the others are shocked.

"Your dad is a murderer"

And Kallua leave afterwards, with a glare and scary smile on his face

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Killia knows that she shouldn't have believed whatever that Kallua guy is saying but she felt like she needs to be in bottom for this. As she sees her father currently grading some papers, she braces herself to sit next to her father and ask the question.

"Dad, may I ask you something?" Killia ask in scared face which realized by Killua.

Killua stop grading the papers and look at his daughter "Sure Killia, what is it that you want to ask me?"

"Um Dad, it's only a question so please don't get mad" Killia said as she look at her father. Killua look confused but nodded to confirm her to continue and he won't be mad.

"So, dad" Killia paused, gulped before then she lets out the question "Have you ever murder someone?"

Killua flinch at that question, his eyes narrowed at Killia "What makes you ask me that question?"

Killia avert her gaze from her father" Well dad, today at school, Kallua comes to our class and when I said that you and him are look alike, he gets mad and insult you by saying that he didn't want himself to be the same as you. So I got mad and say why did he insult you when you didn't do anything towards him and after that, he says the reason is because you are a murderer" Killia fidgets the whole time as she said it.

Killua seems frozen, he silently gulped as he looks at Killia. He then gently pats his daughter's head causing Killia to look up towards her father.

"Don't worry Killia. I will see him and straighten out the problems, you don't need to worry about it, alright?" Killua said, giving her a gentle smile.

Killia seems assured a bit, nodded then smiles back even though in her mind, she thought that her father is not answering her question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I should have known that you would be calling for me" Kallua said in anger tone as he sees Killua, someone whom he hates the most. He knows that it has to be Killua whom send him a note to meet up and he hates it but he wants to know what did he wants with him.

"We need to talk" Killua said as he is facing Kallua.

Kallua grunted "About what? Is it about what your daughter told you?"

"Why did you tell her that?" Killua asked as he looks at Kallua, demanding an answer.

"Because it is the truth" Kallua said simply "You know it too"

Killua goes silent, unable to say anything. At that, Kallua knows it's his cue to say something.

"I never thought that you would have a kid again. Did you get forced to settle down because of that little girl of yours?" Kallua said in mocking tone.

Killua grows angry at that "It's not forced! Killia is a precious daughter of mine!"

Kallua seems didn't expect this as he slightly flinch at Killua's words "What? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Believe me. I'm not joking about it" Killua said which made Kallua gape now.

Kallua shook his head, mentally yelling to snap out of it "Have you gotten insane or something!? Who is the next victim of yours? Are you hiring some –"

"Stop it!" Killua grab Kallua's collar "insult my family and I will make sure you are suffering!"

"I am suffering already" Kallua said in hatred "and it's all because of you!"

In shock, Killua loosen his grip which made Kallua free himself.

"You are protecting family!? Don't make me laugh, you are destroying your family long time ago" Kallua said, his eyes are narrowed in anger and hatred.

Killua look at Kallua with serious and sad look "Hearing all this makes it clear for me. So you did survive after all"

"Almost lost my life because of you" Kallua said "Right, Papa?"

Killua widen his eyes at that but didn't dare to say anything. Before he could, Kallua already gone, leaving Killua who is now kneeling on the ground with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kallua…..my son"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Killia grows slightly worried, seeing her dad is lately getting weird. It was then she finds his journal, neatly written that he is going to see Kallua few days ago. Determined to find what's wrong, she calls him out while swallowing her fear.

"First is that father of yours and now you? Just what do you want!?" Kallua said as he glares.

"I-" Killia paused, bracing herself then yell " I want to know everything! About your history with my father!"

Silence

"uhh" Killia groaned, the silence is really getting to her.

"So, you want to know everything?" Kallua said in which Killia look in surprise.

"yeah! I want you to tell me everything! No matter what" Killia said in determination.

Kallua goes silent then look at Killia directly in her eyes.

"Wh-What" In instinct, Killia took a step back.

"You remind me of my mother. Her eyes color are the same as you too, the same with your determination" Kallua said suddenly in gentle eyes.

Killia seems surprised to see Kallua with gentle personality. She thought if she brought more topics about his mother, he would be less scary.

"Oh, I see. You must have missed your mother right? Since you are not living together with her now" Killia said.

Kallua narrowed his eyes "My mother is already dead"

Killia gulp in anxiety `Wrong move' she thought.

"Because of accident?" Killia asked.

"Because your father killed her" Kallua said.

Killia widen her eyes in shock at that.

Kallua smirked "You said that you want to know everything. I don't mind but you are not allowed to back out the moment you hears it"

Killia seems getting a bad feelings but she just nodded to confirm she wants to know.

"Fine, I'll tell you" Kallua said. "It's started when your father, Killua is in gakuen Alice with my mother, Gona. They are both eighteen at that time and in relationship, Gona loves him so much but Killua didn't feel the same as he only play with her. It was then when she finds out she was pregnant with me and Killua was forced to take responsibility. The two of them are kicked out from the Gakuen Alice and living together in a very small place that is quite isolated since it is located in mountain. Long time ago, you have to take responsibility which is why Killua has to live together with Gona. Still, all that Killua does was playing around with different women's , gambling and getting drunk while Gona was the one who working in order to pay the debts Killua made despite her pregnancy.

"No way" Killia mumbled in disbelief at her father's past and realized something. `So he is my brother!?' Killia thought in surprise, she did realize the resemblance between him and her father.

"Even when I was finally born, he never paid any attention to me. All he did was beating up my mother, asking for money and look at me with hatred eyes, there are times I get beaten up as well but I need to be strong to comfort my mother since she always cries when Killua is not there. If Killua sees her cry then his mood will be worse. Either way, he is the worst father ever to the point I never want to call or even claims that he is my father" Kallua said.

Killia only stay silent. Seems she is still having a hard time to absorb all of this.

"It was one day when I was around almost two years old, I goes outside since I heard both of them are in a fight in which usually my mother always tell me not to get myself involved. It was then I heard a piercing scream from my mother, I hurried goes inside only to see Killua had a knife and had stab my mother all over. All I can do was tremble in fear as my eyes widen, the only thing I can hear was my mother last words that she hates him and regrets to be with him. But all Killua did was laugh and said that he also hates her and he should do this in beginning in order to be free from her. After finishing stabbing my mother, it was then he turns back and saw me. His eyes is murderous and sick grin is forming on his face as he comes towards my side, grabbing my neck, chocking me and saying that I have to die since I witness him killing my mother. In the end as he grabs my neck, he goes towards the bottomless well next to our house and throws me inside. The last thing I see was his murderous and smirk as I heard him saying he was done with me and my mother" Kallua said, ending his story "That concludes my history with him.

Killia is now trembles as she still can't believe it.

"If you can't believe it then you are welcome to ask him. I'm sure if he truly values you as his daughter, he would answer it truthfully" Kallua said with a smirk as he leaves.

Killia is in dilemma now, should she believes him as her brother or should he takes the side of her father?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, please tell me that he is lying. That you are not doing all of those things!" Killia said, demanding an answer after she told everything Kallua has told her towards her father.

But all Killua did was avert his gaze away from Killia with sweats all over him. Seeing her father condition made Killia look down, hiding her expression.

Because she knows, Kallua is indeed telling the truth and even her father did not deny that.

"Killia, are you going to hate your father for that?" a gentle voice said, causing Killua to flinch and Killia jolt in surprise.

"Wait, love? You heard everything!?" Killua said in panics, among everyone, his wife is the one he doesn't want her to know. He thought his wife is still sleeping, guess he was wrong.

"I did, I am surprised and it's hard to take it all in" The woman with long raven green streaks hair and hazel eyes are now sitting next to Killlua "Why didn't you tell me?" Her eyes look sad and disappointed.

"I-I'm sorry. I- I did regret that, especially when you and her are very much alike" Killua said.

"Mom and Kallua's mother are alike!?" Killia said in surprise.

Killua nodded to confirm it "Their names are alike too, with Gona as Kallua's mother and you, Gon as Killia's mother"

"That was surprising" Gon said.

"Dad, why did you kill Kallua's mother?" Killia asked again.

"That's-" Killua tries to answer but he didn't even know what to said.

"I- I'm going to my room" Killia stands up and leave.

"Killia- wait!" Killua stands up as well but only end up watching his daughter get back inside her room.

"Honey" Gon called out in gentle yet sad voice "She was confused, you can't blame her like that"

"I know" Killua sits down again "But you are confused as well, right? Did you hate me for that?"

"I can't be a judge for that, either way, I am hurt but you can't run away from your past. At least, you should try to talk again to your son, I will help you" Gon said.

"Thanks" Killua said as he let his wife embrace him.

He may be able to change the past but he needs to face it for future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hope Killia is fine" Killua said, worried about his daughter.

"I'm sure she would be. She needs time to get over it" Gon said.

It was then as they walk around the empty hallway, they sees Killia together with Kallua.

"Why are they together again?" Killua said in caution.

"So that boy is Kallua? He certainly resembles you" Gon said in surprise.

"I'll handle it" Killua said as he comes over towards Kallua.

"Hey" Killua called out, earning the attention from both Kallua and Killia.

"D-Dad?" Killia stuttered.

"What do you want" Kallua glared at Killua instantly.

Killua sighed "Look, I know you have every right to hate me but I want us to talk again"

"No thanks, I thought I gives a clear warning for you that I don't want to see you again" Kallua said, averting his gaze away from Killua.

"You shouldn't be like that. Give him a chance" Gon said as she comes over as well.

"Mom? You are here too?" Killia asked in surprise.

Kallua seems to recognize the voice as he turns around and at the sight of Gon, Kallua widen his eyes in which made Killua surprised.

"N- No way. Why- why are you with him?" Kallua mumbled in fear in which made the three of them confused, not understanding.

"What are you talking about?" Killua said.

"Why- didn't you say that you hate him? You told me that you regret being with him! So why are you with him, Mama!?" Kallua said.

The three of them instantly look at Kallua in disbelief.

"Ah, she is my mom not yours. You are wrong" Killia said.

"They did look the same, I even mistook her at first actually so it's not a hard mistake "Killua said.

"Guess that means we are really look alike" Gon said.

Kallua clench his fist hard at that "I give you a chance but I can't believe that you would end up with him again"

That makes Killua confused. What does Kallua mean with a chance?

"What are you talking about?" Killua asked in caution, somehow he sense there is something more.

Kallua look at Killua in empty, emotionless eyes" Aren't you curious?"

Killua only look at Kallua in confused look "What do you mean?"

"Why you never ask? About how am I able to be still alive even after you threw me inside the bottomless well"

Now that Kallua mention it, Killua never ask that. How is he able to live after he throws him inside that bottomless well?

"Are you curious?" Kallua asked which makes Killua nodded "I made it out because of a wish"

That statement made Killua surprised before then he realizes something "Your second alice is alice of wish?"

Kallua nodded at that "When you threw me inside the well. I keep thinking that I don't want to die as I keep falling then when I wish I am out of this well in which suddenly, I am outside of the house. I was surprised but I goes back inside only to see all of the valuables has been taken and Mama's corpse are still there, fresh with blood. It was then I remember about how I am now out of the well so I decided to do the same, making a wish"

Killua seems to understood "Are you telling me, you made a wish for Gona to be revived!?"

Kallua smirked at that "Bingo and it became true. The proof is right beside you" Kallua send his gaze towards Gon.

"But, she didn't remember anything about you and me" Killua said, unable to believe that Gona is Gon.

"Because I made her that way" Kallua exclaimed "I made her forget about you and me then reborn to lives as Gon!"

The three of them seems shocked about it.

"Why? Why did you do that?" Killua asked.

"Because I had to!At first, when she is revived, I am happy and I thought it would be great for us to live together but I never thought that she develop a trauma of you. Because I look like you so much, she freak out when she sees my shadow and when I wake her up, she thought of me as you and slap me! I know she didn't mean it but it hurts for her to think of me as you! And she suffered greatly for hating me look like you. That is why if I made a wish to erase her memories of you, her trauma will be cured but then, she won't know about me either. In order to protect her, I made her forget myself and you by sealing those memories and made her reborn to Gon then making sure she has everything to go to colleague as she always dreams about. I promise to search for her again when I finally able to protect her, I never thought she would end up with you again!" Kallua said.

"N-no way. That's-" Killua stutters.

"From now on, I will protect her. You are freed from that just like what you always wanted" Kallua said as he made his way towards Gon.

"Stop! What are you going to do!" Killua exclaimed.

"I wish mama's sealed memories become unsealed!" Kallua exclaims and made the wish causing the bright light started to surround Gon.

"Gon!" Killua exclaims in panic as Gon is swallowed by the light. As the light had dimmed, Killua made his way to Gon "Are you alright?"

However Gon started to scream and push Killua away causing Killua to feel hurt greatly. Gon begins to tremble in fear as she remembers how Killua used to treat her and Kallua together. How she hates him and regrets to be with him.

"Mama, are you alright?" Kallua said.

"Kallua!" Gon exclaims as she hugs Kallua "I can't believe you grow up so much, are you alright all these years?"

Kallua smiled "I'm fine. I'm glad that you are alright now, don't worry. I will protect you from now on"

"Kallua! Just what do you think you are going to do!?" Killua asked in panics.

"Didn't I tell you? I will be the one who would protect Mama from now on and you may do whatever you want as you did tell me back then you don't want to do anything with us" Kallua said as he holds his mother's hand "So goodbye. I wish both of us are out of Gakuen Alice"

"No, don't!" Killua exclaims in panics as he tries to stop them but it is too late, both Kallua and Gon is now gone.

"Wh-Where are they going?" Killia seems in panics now as her mother is gone.

"N-no please. Not her! Why! WHY!" Killua breaks down in tears while Killia getting more panicked seeing how broken her father right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad?" Killia asked as she invites herself inside her parent's room. She could see her father, still break downs in tears, trembling as he cradles a picture of both of him and Gon together.

"Dad, you need to eat. You have not been eating this past few days" Killia said as put a tray full of food on the table nearby.

"I don't need it" Killua said in a hoarse voice.

"Don't be stubborn!" Killia said in anger tone.

"Just leave me alone!" Killua exclaimed in anger.

"Mom would never want to see you like this!" Killia snaps out in anger before then close her mouth with her hand.

Killua seems down at that "She hates me. She doesn't even want me to be with him"

"Dad! This isn't like you at all!" Killia exclaims in anger as she hits her father's head but he is not reacting.

"I can't believe it. I knew it was too good to be true" Killua keep mumbling softly, to the point that only wind can hear it.

Killia is now seated herself next to her father "Dad, I want to know something"

"Everything is already answered right? Everything that Kallua said is the truth" Killua said, a bit forceful.

"But there is something I want to know and you are the only one who knows the answer!" Killia said.

"Fine" Killua said "What do you want to know!?"

"Why are you with her again? Kallua said that you didn't love Gona so why did you get together with Mom again?" Killia asked.

Killua seems interested with that as his mouth slowly curve into a gentle smile "I guess because I can't forget her"

"Pardon?" Killia asked, not understanding.

"She has always been a hard worker, even if I keep spending her money. At that time after I killed her and Kallua, I thought I would be happy but in reality, I feel lost and she is all I can think about. There are times that I remember how she used to trying to tend to me even when I keep shooing her away. Just as I regret my action, it was then I met Gon in my part time jobs. She really reminds me of Gona, since they are the same person. Either way, I realized that I'm falling for her so I have been starting to work harder for her in order she can enjoy a good life. It was foolish of me not to realize how important she is to me at first, to think being with her again is the way making me understand how much she means for me" Killua said in deep emotions.

"So, how long have you been together with Gona?" Killia asked.

"Why are you asking that?" Killua asked back.

"Just answer the question" Killia countered.

"Around, almost two years, I guess?" Killua said.

"Then how long you have been together with Mom?" Killia asked again.

"Well, Ten years and few months?" Killua said.

"Then, nothing to worry about, right?" Killia said.

"What are you talking about?" Killua asked, not understanding.

"Kallua only gives Mom back her memories those two years as Gon but I'm sure she stills remember those ten years she spends with you, Dad. Anyone can tell how much love you give her in all those ten years and more. Mom would realized how much you love her just like how much you know how important Mom always been to you" Killia said.

Killua goes silent, what his daughter said is quite true. He never thought his daughter would say something like that. Guess girls are really sharp about love after all.

"Thanks Killia. I felt better now" Killua said.

"If you feel better then eat and wait for Mom to come back. I'm sure she would" Killia said as she takes the tray and put it in front of Killua.

"All right, I will" Killua said as he finally eats, with the hopes of waiting for his wife to come back.

"Guess I'll be doing the laundry. I'll see you later Dad" Killia said as she exits the room.

Killua gives a smile and resume eating all the food. After he finished, he thought of taking a nap as he lays on the bed but notices the sound of the door opens.

"What Killia? Did you forget something?" Killua asked in a bit irritation since he didn't like anyone interrupt his bedtime as he turn towards the door and successfully made his jaw drop.

"Oh, did I wake you up. I'm sorry" Gon said in apologetic way.

"G-Gon!?" Killua rubbed his eyes then look at the door again "You are back!"

Instantly Killua dashed madly towards Gon and hug her as if his life depends on it.

"Ki-Killua! Wait! Can't breathe" Gon said, struggling a bit.

"I- I thought you are not going back! Don't you know how much I miss you!?" Killua said, in relief as tears fallen from his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Gon said as she hugs Killua back. "I'm back"

Killua smiled at that "Welcome home"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Mom asked you to bring her back to Dad's side, was it?" Killia said as she takes the laundry together with Kallua who is already on the roof the moment she walks in. That did freaked her out but she is fine now.

"Yeah" Kallua said "Mama said that she may despise him in past but now she knows that Killua had changed and loved her so she wants to come back"

"Good for that, I thought I was going to be insane since Dad refused to eat and isolate himself just because Mom is not here" Killia said, putting the laundry in the basket.

"I still didn't trust him" Kallua said in irritate tone.

Killia sighed at that "Still, give Dad a chance. At least wouldn't it be great if we can be a good family together? Brother?"

Kallua slightly smiled at that "Well I guess I always wanted a little brother or sister"

"Great! Make sure you fulfill every one of my request all right?" Killia whistle in happy tune at that.

Kallua sweatdropped "This is how it feels to have a little sister?"

It was then Kallua finally giving a chance for Killua to prove himself towards Kallua that he is worthy to be a good husband and father while Kallua trying to be a good brother for Killia. After a while, they are all finally in good terms with each other, having picnics with smiles all over their faces.


End file.
